


A Night In

by Answrs



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, but they all have a good time regardless, in which characters don't always come at the same time because that's life for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs
Summary: Unnecessary summary: Vi and Art have some fun while they wait for their boo to wake up. Which he does a few days later but that is irrelevant to the porn. Mystery may or may not be holed up in the library waiting for them to shut the hell up, but again, not important. There’s actually some sort of grammar in here for once, which is a change.(Because I couldn’t find literally ANY fics with Vivi topping Arthur in Vithur or Lewvithur or whathaveyou so I wrote it myself. There’s no set up. I mean that literally. Like it just drops in halfway through the scene. You know what you're in for.)





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> another port from tumblr, again edited for AO3 posting
> 
> original can be found here:  
> http://tu-ut.tumblr.com/post/127517485530/drops-porn-and-leaves

“ _Aaaaaa-ah! Viviiii... Oh shit shit shit harder more more don't stop please oh god-!_ ”

His eyes roll back as the thrusts increase, faster and deeper than before, and he feels like it's about to tear him in two. He's so full, the ridges of the toy opening him up so completely as she pushes in. It mercilessly slams against his prostate, each raised edge rubbing across it sending new shocks of pleasure through his system. Between his moans and desperate panting for air he can barely think, right hand clasping at the bedsheets so hard the knuckles have turned white. He wants to drag her down to him, kiss her until she's as breathless as he is, but the feel of fingers digging into fabric is his only tether to this reality and he fears if he lets go he'll fly away completely. Luckily Vivi seems to have the same idea, and with another deep thrust leans forward to capture his mouth with hers. The sudden intensity drops his mouth open, allowing her to slide her tongue in easily.

The pressure built up inside him is almost too much, ignored cock flushed red and weeping as he struggles to hold on. The brush of Vivi's stomach on its head as she kisses him brings him near whimpers, just barely not enough, and it's near painful how close-but-not-quite he is to coming right now. He can feel her smile against his cheek, lips migrating from his mouth down to suck more red hickeys at the base of his neck. Her thrusts have slowed to an agonizing glacier's pace, and if he wasn't so far along he'd be grateful for the chance to catch his breath. As it is though, his first gasp ends in a desperate “ _Viiiiii-!_ ” and a weak thrust down onto the length, his mind too foggy with arousal to do much else.

“Come on, Artie. Just... a little... _more_ …” She pants, not quite there yet, but the sight of her boyfriend, completely desperate and coming undone below her is very much bringing her close. He whines, eyes screwed shut, trying to hold off his impending release. He's teetering on the edge, only the smallest of tethers holding him back. The world has narrowed down to this one point and he can’t think, mouth running on automatic at the sound of her words. “V-vivi, no, no fuck... I, I can't p-please- I…”

His desperate plea throws fuel on the fire in her belly, the bonfire blazing into an inferno. She cuts off his next plea with a powerful thrust, throwing herself into the motion. Arthur is near sobbing with relief as she thrusts even faster than before, pushing them both towards their ends. She smashes their mouths together as she reaches down and grabs his length.

That final touch severs the chain and sends him off into release. He screams into her mouth as his back arches, writhing under the woman as spots dance behind his eyes, senses overridden in pleasure.  
Vivi doesn't stop her thrusting, working him through his orgasm and desperately trying to reach her own. As he finishes he near sobs at her to stop, too sensitive to handle the feeling in the wake of such an intense release. She pulls out of him, shoving her hand under the harness and frantically rubbing at her clit. With the sight of Arthur below her, gasping for air and utterly spent, it's barely a minute before she pitches forward, calling out his name as her own orgasm takes her.

They lie together like that, ignoring the sticky mess between them as they pant, nuzzling their foreheads together and just enjoying the afterglow. Arthur is the first to recover, and brings his hand down to prod the blue headed girl in the side.

"Viiiiiii, get off. c'mon, 'm all gross. Need a shower…”

“Mmm, nah. Yer comfy.” She grins against his shoulder at the whiny voice. She used to think Lewis and his post-romp tics bad enough, but he's got nothing here on Artie.

“Ugh, fine. Will you at least roll over so I can clean us off?” That's more like it. She gives him a quick peck on the lips before moving over onto his side. She unbuckles the strap-on's harness, toes curling in aftershocks as he wipes a towel over the still sensitive area. He tosses the cloth in the general direction of the corner the hamper’s in and curls back up against her, exhaustion washing over him as he pulls up one of the sheets still somehow miraculously on the bed. She wraps her arms around his skinny torso, intertwining their legs, and they drift off together.


End file.
